Queen's Knight
by DexKepp
Summary: AU Suzaku x Marianne. "Por una palabra suya haría traicion a mi patria, a mi Rey, a mi Dios." Suzaku nunca pensó que creería en esas palabras... hasta que se enamoró de ella.


N.A.

Originalmente este iba ha ser un One-shoot… muy largo. Pero considerando que estoy sin ideas para KoZ y un poco falto de inspiración… me arriesgaré a sacar este fic aunque tenga que dividirlo en partes. (sirve que no tengo que esperar a escribir las seguras 100 paginas que e tomará esta historia)

Ok. En primer lugar no estoy loco. Si es un Suzaku/Marianne. Lo que es difícil puesto que en todo CG nunca coincidieron en las 4 dimensiones (y lo que paso en el mundo de C es… raro) así que me vi obligado a trasladar todo a un universo alterno.

Esto es parte de un reto personal de pensar y desarrollar historias que involucren a Suzaku emparejado con cada una de las chicas de CG (Lakshata y Villeta van ha ser en extremo difícil…)

Asi que empezamos con esto.

QKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

**Queen's Knight.**

**Por Dexter Keppler.**

"**Ana de Austria es mi única Reina; por una palabra suya haría traicion a mi patria, a mi rey, a mi Dios."**

**- Conde de Buckingham. 'Los Tres Mosqueteros' de Alexander Dumas.**

Paring: Suzaku Kururugi x Marianne Vi Britannia.

Relato en primera persona.

QKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

Y pensar que hace menos de un año habría odiado a mi padre por sus operaciones bajo la mesa…

Sin embargo aquí estoy, ocupando su lugar mientras la flota Britanna se coloca en el límite de las aguas territoriales de Japón. Listas a iniciar la invasión para, oficialmente, reclamar lo que por derecho les pertenece.

Por supuesto, se perfectamente cual es la razón principal, y no puedo evitar sonreírme al pensar en ella.

- Señor Ministro, línea de comunicación abierta desde el Avalon. – Informó la Oficial Hinata, a cargo de las comunicaciones del Ikaruga.

- Creo que no necesitamos preguntar quien es, ¿verdad? – Dijo la capitana Kallen Kouzuki a la derecha de mi asiento, usando su entallado traje de piloto rojo, sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- La pregunta que debemos hacer es ¿con que propósito nos llaman? Por lo visto es una línea privada. – El Brigadier General Koshirou Todou le dio voz a lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. El estaba firma a mi izquierda, con sus manos descansando en el mango de su tradicional katana.

Me puse de pié, respetando el protocolo Britano que durante 8 años había sido obligado a respetar. Hay cosas quien o puedo negar, pese a haberme hecho cargo del puesto de mi padre hace 8 meses atrás.

- Esperemos que no piensen rendirse. Después de habernos tomado todas estas molestias para hacerles la guerra. – Comenté casual, haciendo que ellos dos bufaran de burla un poco. – Ponla en la pantalla principal, Hinata.

- Como lo ordene, Señor Ministro.

Después de tan solo 1 minuto en lo que las computadoras del Ikaruga se dedicaron a descifrar la transmisión codificada, la pantalla se llenó con la imagen del 11vo Príncipe y apuntado como el 2do candidato al trono del Imperio Britanno. Lelouch Vi Britannia.

- Soy Lelouch Vi Britannia, comandante de la Flota del Ejercito Imperial. – Dijo majestuoso como siempre, usando un ridículo traje blanco con bordados doraos y gemas rojas engastadas. No necesité ver a Kallen para saber que sonreía con un poco de burla ante sus atuendos. – Bajo la autoridad que el Emperador Charles D. Britannia ha colocado en mí, solicito la rendición inmediata del ejército de Japón y que permitan el desembarco de mis tropas para asumir el control de la Isla, bajo mi comando.

- Ajá. ¿Algo más, Lelouch? – Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ese anuncio no era para el más que una forma de distraer y consumir tiempo mientras sus hombres asumían posiciones estratégicas en distintas partes para asegurarse una victoria rápida. – ¿Tienes una propuesta mas interesante que hacernos?

El sonrió con malicia en la pantalla.

- Por supuesto. Aunque obviamente no es algo que pueda discutir por radio, Suzaku. – "Suzaku" me llamó. No Primer Ministro, como correspondía mi titulo. Por lo visto quería dejar en claro que su afrenta y hostilidad eran por razones personales. – Para nosotros será suficiente si te entregas al Imperio. Hazlo, y Japón permanecerá como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, apartado de la política de las potencias, conservando su alianza con toda ellas. De esa manera, te ahorraras la vida de tu ejército.

Hubo rumores ente los operarios del puente. Y podría jurar que había mas entre la tripulación de las más de 50 naves que componían la flota principal de los Black Knights, la Milicia de Japón.

- Apartado de la política de las potencias… me pregunto si eso es lo que en realidad quiere el Imperio. – Dije, sin dejar de sonreír con hostilidad. – Por primera vez en 50 años Japón trata de instaurarse como una potencia por sus propios medios, y el Sagrado Imperio Britanno lo primero que hace es tratar de sofocar ese intento. No me parece adecuando que alguien como tu, le niegue a alguien lo que por derecho le pertenece.

Verlo crujir los dientes en pantalla, me hizo saber que el énfasis que puse en esas 2 palabras en particular, había hecho efecto. Enrojeció de furia por segundos antes de calmarse y tratar de mostrar su semblante calmado.

- Solo estamos reclamando nuestro lugar en el mundo, Príncipe de Britannia. Eso es algo que ni tú, ni tu padre nos podrán negar. Así que, ¿Por qué no retiras tus tropas y aceptan los términos expuestos en el Acuerdo de Praga? A menos claro, que estés preparado a ser humillado.

- ¿Humillado? Suzaku… te sobrestimas demasiado.

-Eso lo veremos. Te concederé 1 hora para que lo pienses, Príncipe Britanno. – Dije, y sin esperar que respondiera, ordené que cortaran la comunicación.

-Apuesto que debe estar haciendo un berrinche en su puente. – Bromeó Kallen, recordando como era de niño.

-Una hora nos dará tiempo de posicionar los cazas. – Dijo Todou, verificando datos en su tabla electrónica. – Como dudo que piense retirarse sin dar pelea… deberíamos informar a nuestras tropas que se preparen.

-Correcto. Suban la alerta a roja. Todo el personal debe estar en sus puestos de combate, listos para atacar a mi señal. – Ordené poniéndome de pié, provocando que el puente se llenara de voces transmitiendo las ordenes.

- Yo me prepararé. Te veré afuera Suzaku. – Dijo Kallen, saludando, plenamente conciente que no necesitaba hacerlo conmigo. – Espero dejarte algo para cuando salgas.

Sonriendo, hizo su camino hacia los hangares donde su precioso Guren la esperaba.

- 4 Rounds confirmados. – Dije en voz baja, solo para que Todou pudiera oírme. – Bismark, Nonnette, Gino y Anya. No será una batalla sencilla.

-Esperábamos esto, después de todo. El Shikisen esta preparado también. Solo espero tomarlos por sorpresa con los cazas, de otra forma no tendremos oportunidad.

-Lelouch siempre piensa 4 o 5 pasos adelante. Es una habilidad que siempre le reconoceré… sin embargo, si podemos cambiarle el terreno de juego inesperadamente.

- Tardara 3 o 4 pasos en modificar su jugada. – Dijo Todou, evidentemente orgulloso. – Me alegra ver que aplicas algo de lo que te enseñé.

- Tengo que. Solo busco un resultado. – Dije, sentándome de nuevo en mi lugar. – Solo me importa un solo resultado…

QKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQK

_Hace 11años Japón tenia un rol muy distinto al que tiene ahora._

_Valioso ante todo el mundo gracias a su capacidad de desarrollo tecnológico. La principal actividad económica era la exportación de tecnologías nuevas. Medicas, de construcción, militares, etc. Esto hacia que pese a ser un país relativamente pequeño, mas si lo comparábamos con el Imperio Britanno, el EuroUniverse o la Federación de Naciones; resultara vital para la vida moderna._

_Por supuesto, esto lo hacia un objetivo exageradamente valioso, el cual todas las grandes potencias querían dominar._

_Mi padre, el Primer Ministro había logrado situar al país en un precario equilibrio. Y todo sin entrar en guerra._

_Lo único que tuvo que hacer es ir con cada uno de los poderes y hacerles ver lo importante que era Japón, estratégicamente hablando._

_Suena extraño. Pero, si alguna de esas potencias deseaba conquistar el país a la fuerza, tendría que preparase para enfrentar a las otras 2 que sin duda se aliarían. Si 2 de ellas se aliaban para tratar de conquistar y dividirse los despojos, Japón pasaría a aliarse con la restante, resultando en una guerra mucho más terrible de la que pudieran estar dispuestos a aceptar._

_Gracias a ello, y al hecho de que para Japón no había predilecciones, la economía del país prosperó mucho más de lo que había hecho en las últimas décadas._

_La primera vez que pisé Britannia, Pendragón para ser exactos, fue cuando tenía 8 años. _

_Mi padre me llevó para que "aprendiera el negocio de la familia" de acuerdo a sus palabras. Recuerdo que entramos con varios representantes del Estado, entre ellos mi Sensei Todou, a la imponente sala imperial._

_El Emperador estaba en lo alto de una plataforma de varios escalones. Recuerdo haber visto a Bismark Waldstein parado a su derecha y a la izquierda la Reina Marianne. Nobles, príncipes, todos colocados de acuerdo a su posición social en la cadena alimenticia de la Sociedad Aristocrática; todos formando un corredor por el cual caminamos sobre una alfombra roja._

_No recuerdo lo que dijo mi padre, tampoco el Emperador. Tal solo recuerdo que me miró fijamente, sin parpadear._

_Sentí su mirada tratando de imponerse sobre mi, como tratando de intimidarme._

_Al no apartar los ojos de él, hasta que parpadeó primero, sonrió y me dijo en voz baja._

_- Arrogantes ojos muchacho. Nunca pierdas ese orgullo._

_Creo recordar a mi padre palmearme la cabeza después que salimos, como si estuviera orgulloso de mí._

QKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQK

_Conocí a Lelouch y a Nunnally, los hijos de la Reina Marianne, la esposa favorita del Emperador, en la fiesta que precedió la bienvenida de la comitiva japonesa. Estaban como yo, completamente aburridos, perdidos entre el mar de gente que charlaba, bebía e intentaba bailar algo complicadísimo._

_Yo estaba bostezando hasta desgarrarme las mandíbulas cuando Lelouch se acercó a mí para saludar. Creo que lo obligaron ha hacerlo, en especial porque cuando lo hizo evitaba el contacto visual conmigo y ofrecía su mano con algo de desprecio._

_Je. Recuerdo que le di un apretón tan fuerte que gritó como una niña y reprimió un par de lagrimas de dolor. Eso llamó la atención de varias personas que estaban alrededor, pero todo pasó como si nada, en especial cuando la pequeña Nunnally y su amplio vestido de holanes me saludó efusivamente._

_Mi inglés no era tan bueno como quería… pero creo que entre sus sonrisas me amenazó para no volver a lastimar a su Onii-sama._

_Lo primero que pensé al verlos alejarse fue "Que par tan raro."_

_Buscando a mi padre, lo encontré conversando con la Reina Marianne. A lo que supe después, era que el Emperador se había retirado temprano para discutir no se que cosa con no se quien, así que dejó a su Esposa como anfitriona de la fiesta._

_La verdad no se de que platicaron, lo siguiente que supe fue que, debido a que las charlas se extenderían un poco, le habían solicitado a la Reina una niñera de confianza para un niño desvalido._

_Yo._

_Esa misma noche, fui conducido gracias a un carruaje, entre las hostiles miradas de Lelouch y de Nunnally y la amable sonrisa de la Reina, a la Villa Aries. El palacio destinado a la Esposa predilecta del Emperador._

QKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQK

_15 días iba a pasar en ese lugar, para mi frustración._

_15 días, forzado ha hacer compañía a un niñito debilucho que no quería ni subir las escaleras de su propia casa, optando por usar el elevador; y de una niñita que pese a tener la apariencia de un angelito, cuidaba a su hermano mayor tan celosamente que mas de una vez pensé que se me arrojaría encima para molerme a golpes._

_Y era demostrado que ella era mucho más fuerte que él._

_Al día siguiente, para mi deleite, todas mis maletas y pertenencias fueron trasladadas por la mañana al palacio. Así que saque mi Gi, mi hakama y mis shinai, y antes de que los dueños del lugar se levantaran salí para practicar en el jardín trasero de la mansión. Todou-san me mataría con la bendición de mi padre si me brincaba el entrenamiento diario._

_Después lo que pareció una hora de agitar la shinai, practicar posturas, golpes y varias katas, me dispuse a regresar a mi habitación, cuando me topé con la reina._

_Por lo visto también había entrenado, pues usaba pantalones y guantes mientras cargaba una espada._

_- Buenos días, joven Kururugi. – Dijo, aparentemente sonriendo perpetuamente. – No sabía que entrenaras tan pequeño._

_- Lo hago desde que puedo caminar. – Dije, sintiéndome un poco avergonzado por mi acento. _

_- Vaya, veo que eres un pequeño admirable. Y ¿Qué es lo que practicas? ¿Esgrima con esa espada?_

_- Se llama Kendo. – Dije. ¿Como podría ser una persona tan "culta" como lo debería ser una Reina, si no sabía identificar una Shinai? – Es el arte del manejo de la Espada._

_- Arte… - Dijo mientras se inclinaba y recogía una de las Shinai que había sacado. – Tuve cerca de 15 instructores de esgrima diferentes cuando era joven, y ninguna se refirió a él como "arte…"_

_Dios, la usaba tan mal. La movía sin ningún ritmo, sus piernas estaban puestas de la peor manera. Incluso se puso en "guardia" sujetándola como una simple espada Britanna normal. Quise demostrarle lo que significaba usar una Shinai…_

_Y fui humillado._

_Traté de golpearla verticalmente, diagonalmente, horizontalmente. Y ella sin mover un solo pié, bloqueaba cada uno de mis ataques. Incluso se dio el lujo de golpearme el trasero 3 veces, cada que en un bloqueo desviaba mi trayectoria._

_Con un giro, me quitó la shinai de las manos y la tomó con su brazo libre._

_- Mmmmh. Tienes talento. – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. – Pero atacas muy precipitadamente. Con tan solo ver como pisas puedo ver a kilómetros como me piensas atacar… pero todo se resuelve con práctica._

_Amablemente me tendió el mango de mi shinai y después de dármela, dejó la otra recargada en la pared y giró para alejarse mientras tarareaba._

_- El desayuno es en una hora, no vayas a llegar tarde._

_Eso picó mi orgullo, pero no podía dejar de reconocer la habilidad con la que había actuado. Incluso sus palabras eran propias de Todou-sensei._

_Seguí practicando, aun si eso significó perderme el desayuno._

_QKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQK_

_El conocer ese aspecto de la Reina Marianne hizo cambiar mi punto de vista sobre ella y su familia. _

_De pronto Lelouch dejó de parecer un debilucho inútil a un inteligente niño al que no era capaz de vencer en el ajedrez. Incluso saque el tablero de Shogi y después de enseñarle a jugarlo, me derrotó 3 de 5 veces. Y solo gané las primeras, por obvias razones._

_Nunnally, de alguna forma pude entender el porque protegía tanto a su hermano mayor. El poco tiempo que estuve allí pude percibir que la vida de los príncipes era todo menos pacifica. Aquellos que visitaban la villa, ya sea por compromiso o porque sus madres deseaban hablar con la Reina Marianne, se mostraban muy hostiles con ambos. Era palpable que había celos entre ellos por ser los hijos de la favorita del Emperador. Y esa hostilidad no se limitaba a simples palabras. 2 de ellos arrinconaron a Lelouch y lo empujaban contra la pared tratando de intimidarlo. Le doy crédito que, pese ha ser un alfeñique, valientemente no demostraba debilidad ni intimidación, pese a que sus agresores lo superaban en tamaño y edad._

_Si, salve su trasero, empujando a esos dos (quienes resultaron ser tan debiluchos como Lelouch), haciéndolos correr después de que detuve fácilmente un puñetazo del más grande._

_¿Me agradeció él? Para nada. "No te metas en mis asuntos" dijo alejándose._

_Pero la noche siguiente me dejó ganar._

_Nunnally, después de eso se mostró más amable. Y de hecho, llegue ganar su amistad hasta el grado que también molestaba a Lelouch por no poder subir a los árboles. O cansarse muy rápido cuando nos perseguía. O no querer entrar al a parte mas profunda del lago por no saber nadar muy bien._

_La Reina Marianne se nos unía de vez en cuando, y también molestaba un poco a Lelouch, con la esperanza que no pasara tanto tiempo leyendo o jugando ajedrez y se dedicara a ponerle más músculo a esos huesos._

_Así pasaron 10 días y sin darme cuenta, me gustaba estar allí. _

_QKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQK_

_Odiaba los rayos._

_Y los relámpagos._

_Y los truenos._

_Y más cuando era de noche._

_Recuerdo muy poco de mi mama. Fuera de su imagen en algunas fotografías que mi padre conserva de ella, lo único que viene a mi mente cuando trato de evocarla son un par de suaves manos. Un calido pecho con su rítmico latir de su corazón. Unos ojos amables que miran con ternura y una melodiosa voz que canta bajo para arrullarme._

_Ella murió en una noche lluviosa y con truenos._

_No estaba con ella cuando pasó. Creo que era muy chico para poder soportarlo._

_Recuerdo que Kallen y yo estamos sentados en el regazo de su madre, Yuri-san, abrazándola asustados cada vez que se veía un resplandor y apretábamos los dientes esperando el inminente estruendor del trueno que hacía vibrar las ventanas._

_Padre, varios médicos, y sirvientas se habían metido a la alcoba de mamá desde que la lluvia había empezado al anochecer y Yuri-san se había hecho cargo de cuidarme junto a su hija._

_Le preguntaba constantemente que le pasaba a mamá, pero ella solo sacudía la cabeza y me decía que todo saldría bien. Kallen decía lo mismo, recordándome que mamá era fuerte. Como siempre nos regañaba cuando nos acercábamos demasiado a las caballerías o a la carretera y como teníamos que huir de ella para que no nos castigara._

_Relámpago. Trueno. Gemido. Abrazo._

_La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. No estaba lejos de la alcoba principal, por lo que a media noche, justo cuando comenzábamos a quedarnos dormidos, el medico pasó por la puerta cabizbajo, seguido de un par de mucamas que lloraban entre ellas._

_Relámpago. Trueno. Gemido, Abrazo._

_Yo sabía que algo estaba mal. Padre no había pasado. Tampoco mama. ¿Por qué las señoras lloraban? ¿Por qué el medico se iba? ¿Dónde estaba mamá?_

_Relámpago. Trueno. Gemido. Abrazo._

_Me safé de las manos de Yuri-san y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la alcoba de mamá. Todou-san estaba afuera y trato de evitar que avanzara más. Pese a que me cargó para tratar de retirarme, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitarme ver el interior._

_Relámpago._

_Padre, sostenía el cuerpo de mamá entre sus brazos mientras lloraba. Nunca lo había visto llorar._

_Trueno._

_El estruendor amortiguó mi grito, cuando trate de hacer que mamá levantara su cabeza para que me viera. Que me sonriera como siempre. Que me regañara por estar despierto tan tarde._

_Gemido._

_Todou-san me retiró mientras seguía gritando por mamá. "Se ha ido muchacho. Se ha ido. Tienes que ser fuerte."_

_Abrazo._

_Lloré en su cuello cuando la realidad de sus palabras me tocó._

QKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQK

_Odiaba los rayos. Los odiaba._

_NO me asustaban._

_Mucho._

_Lo que más despreciaba de ellos es que cada vez que la luz dominaba cuando uno de ellos caía a tierra, era capaz de ver la figura de mama siendo abrazada por Padre. Cada vez que el trueno se escuchaba, volvía a escuchar las palabras de Yuri-san prometiéndome que todo saldría bien, mezcladas con las de Todou-san pidiéndome que fuera fuerte._

_Odiaba los rayos._

_En circunstancias normales, Kallen habría llegado en pijama y arrastrando su peluche para dormir conmigo. Lo agradecería, puesto que la compañía de alguna forma amortiguaba nuestro miedo. Si la tormenta crecía, siempre podíamos ir al cuarto de Yuri-san y abrazarla mientras ella cantaba una canción para arrullarnos._

_Pero en ese lugar._

_Los truenos parecían ser más fuertes cuando hacían eco por las cavernosas habitaciones. Todo en Pendragon me había parecido enorme cuando llegue. Edificios, interiores, incluso esa casa. Sin embargo con la tormenta afuera, el lugar parecía terriblemente lúgubre._

_Otro trueno._

_Me había escondido debajo de las cobijas, regañándome internamente por tener miedo… odios a la tormenta. No podía dormir, y el orgullo no me dejaba salir de allí para buscar compañía. ¿A quien, Lelouch? Posiblemente no dejaría de burlarse de mí los pocos días que me quedaban de estancia. ¿Nunnally? Tal vez ella estaba más aterrada que yo._

_Me sentía solo. Incluso habría deseado que estuviera allí Padre para al menos saber que tenia alguien cercano._

_Trueno._

_Gemí al sentir mi piel temblar. Era horrible, el sonido, las imágenes de mis recuerdos. Todo se juntaba._

_Creo que empecé a llorar._

_Odiaba las lágrimas, tanto como los rayos. Las lágrimas eran para las niñas (pese a que no recordaba haber visto llorar a Kallen nunca). Las lágrimas eran para niñitos débiles. Y yo no era ningún niñito débil._

_Pero estaba llorando. Abrazado a mi mismo debajo de las cobijas._

_- ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó una suave voz desde las afueras de mi mundo sabanil. Cuando saque la cabeza, pude distinguir la figura de la Reina Marianne, envuelta en una bata y cargando un candelabro de una vela en la mano para iluminarse. - ¿Te asustan los rayos?_

_- No les tengo miedo! – Dije, sintiéndome enojado. Para gritar y esconder mi cabeza en la cobija cuando la ventana se iluminó de blanco y un furioso trueno estalló en alguna parte._

_Sentí como ella se sentaba en la cama y con lentitud retiraba las cobijas en las que me había envuelto. Me atreví a abrir los ojos, y pude ver como sonreía mientras con delicadeza me tomaba por debajo de los brazos y me cargaba con sorprendente facilidad para sentarme en su regazo._

_- Calma. Está bien, no tienes porque sentirte avergonzado. – Dijo casi con susurros mientras me abrazaba. – No es malo sentir miedo._

_Sus manos eran suaves, acariciaban con dulzura mi cabeza y me guiaron hasta su pecho. Me abrazaron. Podía sentir el latir de su corazón en su calido pecho mientras también la abrazaba._

_Los truenos parecieron tan lejanos en ese momento. Los rayos iluminaron la noche muchas veces pero no les presté atención. Seguía el latir de su corazón mientras con voz baja tarareaba una canción que no pude identificar, pero era tan tranquila._

"_Ya recuerdo. " Pensé mientras cerraba los ojos y me dejaba arrullar. "Así se sienten las mamás."_

_Ni siquiera supe cuando me quedé dormido._

QKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

_Al día siguiente, desperté solo, como era de esperarse. ¿Había sido un sueño? Sonaba lógico. ¿Porque alguien como ella iría a confortar a un niño que no era suyo, cuando sus propios hijos podían estar asustados?_

_Claro, al ver salir de la habitación de Lelouch a Nunnally y tomada de la mano de su hermano, me pudo dar una pista._

_Me fue difícil confrontar a la Reina Marianne ya que me sentía avergonzado, pero ella no hizo ninguna alusión a lo sucedido. Incluso se burló de que Lelouch fue el que buscó a Nunnally para llevarla a su habitación porque tenía miedo._

_- ¿Cómo si tu no tuvieras miedo? – Me dijo después de que me burlé de él._

_- NO tengo miedo… yo... Los ODIO. Y es distinto odiar que temer. – Le dije categóricamente antes de cambiar el tema._

_Sin embargo pude ver como la Reina sonreía al escucharme._

QKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

_Las siguientes noches también fueron de tormenta. Rayos, truenos, lo mismo._

_Nadie fue esta vez a mi habitación._

_Pero ya no lo necesitaba._

_El latido de ese corazón se había quedado grabado en mi cabeza y me ayudaba a dormir cuando lo recordaba._

QKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

_Jamás creí que me sentiría triste al partir de Pendragon. Las pláticas habían concluido con éxito, reafirmando lazos fraternales entre ambas naciones, así que, no teniendo nada más que hacer o decir, regresamos a Japón._

_Recuerdo que La Reina Marianne y sus hijos viajaron junto conmigo para despedirme en el aeropuerto. Nunnally, lloraba pidiéndome que me quedara, pero Lelouch le explicaba una y otra vez que era imposible. Nos abrazamos y, a decir verdad, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de llorar también. Le había tomado mucho cariño._

_Lelouch y yo nos dimos la mano._

_- Si te vuelvo a ver, no dejaré que me ganes de nuevo en el Shoji, debilucho. – Le dije, apretando su mano, sonriendo al verlo aguantar el dolor._

_- Pues no te sientas muy superior, que yo no te dejaré ganar en la esgrima. – Dijo el, tan arrogante y orgulloso como yo._

_- Reina Marianne. – Dije, sacando un cuadro que había pedido enmarcar a los criados de la Villa. – Quisiera que me aceptara esto._

_Tal vez parecía un poco… tonto, o al menos así lo pensé yo, al extenderle ese cuadro con unos versos escritos en la mejor caligrafía que pude lograr._

_- Es un Haiku. Un poema corto de 5-7-5 silabas._

_- Es muy dulce de tu parte, Joven Suzaku. Pero… ¿Qué dice?_

_- [Tus Dulces Manos] [De la negra tormenta] [Si, me protegen]. – Dije el japonés, para traducirlo después. – En Ingles pierde un poco el orden de las silabas, pero…_

_- Muchas gracias Suzaku. – Me dijo mientras se inclinaba y me besaba la mejilla. – Lo colgaré en mi alcoba, con mucho gusto._

_Si, me sentía muy contento._

QKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

_De vuelta a Japón, retomé la rutina de siempre. Sufrir junto con Kallen los entrenamientos de los instructores, para poder pasar la revisión de Todou-sensei los fines de semana._

_La visita a Pendragon, mas fundamental, el conocer a la Reina Marianne y sus hijos había dejado una buena influencia en mi._

_El deseo de no perder ante Lelouch me hizo aplicarme con renovada devoción a mis estudios, para deleite y sorpresa de mis tutores. Entrenaba también, hasta el grado que Kallen ya no podía vencerme en las prácticas, pese a que entrenaba tanto como yo._

_Kallen._

_Yuri-san había sido muy amiga de mamá cuando eran jóvenes. Sin embargo ella se casó muy joven con un ejecutivo de una compañía extranjera. Sin embargo, se divorciaron cuando las presiones de la Federación obligó a varias compañías Chinas a abandonar Japón y residir en sus lugares de origen. El divorcio fue muy duro para ella, más al perder la custodia de su primer hijo Naoto._

_Embarazada de Kallen, mamá le pidió a Padre que le ayudara a conseguir un trabajo y terminó como jefa de la Servidumbre en nuestra casa._

_Kallen y yo crecimos juntos. Prácticamente éramos como hermanos y constantemente ella me llamaba Onii-chan, pese a que era más de 4 meses mayor que yo. La amistad de nuestras madres, pese a ser Ama y Sirvienta, la favoreció a ella ya que teníamos la misma educación con los tutores y los entrenamientos._

_El trato no cambió, ni siquiera cuando Yuri-san comenzó a enfermar._

_El año pasó mucho mas rápido de lo que pude percibir en realidad._

_Cuando llegó el siguiente verano... salté de alegría al enterarme que la Reina Marianne y su familia le habían pedido mi Padre que me dejara pasarlo en su hogar. _

_Viendo las implicaciones diplomáticas, no era nada malo hacerlo. Mostraba confianza mutua, reforzaba los vínculos entre ambos países, y evitaban que Brirtannia exigiera más de lo que se le estaba dando._

_Padre aceptó sin pensarlo mucho._

_Cuando regresé a la Villa Aries, fui recibido por una alegre Nunnally más grande de lo que recordaba. Un Lelouch mas delgado de lo que era, y una Reina Marianne tan hermosa como siempre._

_Cuando me abrazó para darme la bienvenida, escuché de nuevo el latir de su corazón._

QKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

_En Enero del 2010 a.t.B. (Japón adoptó ese calendario 50 años atrás por las conveniencias comerciales) el precario equilibrio en el que la nación estaba fundamentada sufrió un desbalance terrible._

_Para algunos era algo maravilloso. Era una magnífica oportunidad._

_Mi padre sabía que era algo terrible._

_Un gigantesco yacimiento de Sakuradite se encontró en el Monte Fuji._

_Sakuradite._

"_Milagroso" recurso natural que 100 años atrás cambió por completo el rumbo por el que la tecnología se desarrollaba en el mundo._

_Podía ser usado para aumentar la capacidad de componentes electrónicos, fabricar materiales superconductores. Cuando fue usado para las bobinas de generadores de electricidad, aumentó a un mas de 300% la eficiencia de ellos haciendo la energía mas barata y aprovechable._

_Sin embargo su uso primordial fue como combustible, resultando 10 o 20 veces más rentable y potente que el anterior "petróleo" que buscaba usarse como fuente de energía._

_Egipto, Sudán, Argentina, Siberia, Finlandia, varios países debieron su inusitada prosperidad económica a la extracción del mineral, y por ende Guerras como la Primera y Segunda Guerra Civil Global se llevaron a cabo. Siempre con aquellos que deseaban el control total de la fuente del "oro rosado"._

_Y ahora, Japón tenía el yacimiento más rico y abundante que había en el mundo. Con la capacidad de extraer anualmente la misma cantidad de Sakuradite que la producción mundial por los siguientes 300 años._

_Era de esperarse lo que sucedió._

_EuroUniverse y La Federación de Naciones se aliaron cuando Japón se negó a brindarles Sakuradite a bajo costo. Lo cual no era más que una pantalla para su verdadera intención de conquistar y repartirse el país y por ende los beneficios._

_Padre trató de aliarse con Britannia, aun si sabia que eso representaba estar permanentemente encadenados a ella. Pero el Emperador hizo su jugada primero._

_Schneizel El Britannia, Primer Ministro del Imperio movilizo con la autorización del Emperador sus tropas de una forma perfectamente estratégica colocando a ambos poderes en una disyuntiva: Si atacaban a Japón, recibirían destrozos impresionantes en la retaguardia, si no lo hacían, Japón podría aliarse a el Imperio como muestra de agradecimiento y con ello Britannia se convertiría en la principal potencia militar, política y económica, dueños del mundo y de ellos._

_Después de 3 meses de tensiones y negociación, el Tratado de Bruselas se firmó en donde los precios de Sakuradite Japonés se reducirían un poco, demostrando de nuevo la falta de preferencias._

_Pero no era secreto que Japón debía esa paz a Britannia._

_Mas tratados, alianzas y muchas otras cosas se llevaron a cabo, demostrándole al mundo la honda "amistad" que el pequeño país le tenía ahora. Junto con una base militar en Monte Fuji para "proteger" el lugar de invasiones._

_Y no era lo único._

_QKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQK_

_Padre me llamó antes de que iniciara el verano. Era muy raro que me llamara a la oficina que tenía en la casa. Mucho más raro aún que si habló conmigo, no fue desde su escritorio, sino en el sofá que tenía en ese cuarto._

_Habló conmigo._

_Me hizo ver la situación difícil por la que pasaba el país. Pese ha haberse salvado de una guerra y una invasión, Japón era aún un pequeño país relativamente débil, si se comparaba con los otros poderes del mundo. El como militarmente siempre había dependido de los demás y como le fue prohibida una milicia por la convención de Luxemburgo después de la Segunda Guerra Civil Global._

_Por si mismo, Japón no podía luchar solo._

_Es por eso que estaban en deuda con el Imperio por lo que había hecho. Y debían demostrar su alianza a todo el mundo, o de otra manera, el país sería abandonado y a la larga conquistado y repartido en pedazos entre el mundo. Muchos morirían. Muchos perderían todo lo que tenían. Familias quedarían destrozadas._

_Había llegado a un trato con el Emperador, pero necesitaba saber si yo era capaz de seguirlo, puesto que me involucraba estrechamente._

_Yo mismo, debía de hacer un sacrificio para el beneficio de todos los demás._

_Al inicio me sentí abrumado. Nunca había sido tratado por mi Padre como… un igual. Digo, el era mi padre, después de todo. Lo debía respetar y obedecer. Se lo debía. Pero aquí estaba, ese hombre adulto, hablando con un niño 4 veces más pequeño que él, preguntándole si lo ayudaría a proteger a la gente del país que gobernaba._

_Acepté, aun sabiendo el gran sacrificio que representaba._

_QKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQK_

_Llegué a Pendragon el mismo día que los veranos pasados. Pero esta vez era muy diferente._

_Para demostrar el compromiso y la paz entre amblas naciones, El hijo del Primer Ministro Japonés, o sea yo, viviría bajo el cuidado de la Familia Imperial de Britannia._

_A cambio, los hijos de la esposa favorita del Emperador La Reina Marianne, Lelouch y Nunnally, pasarían a estar bajo el cuidado del Primer Ministro._

_No podría regresar a casa durante mucho tiempo. No volvería a ver a Todou-san, a Kallen, a Yuri-san. Abandonaría la tierra que me vio nacer crecer y ser educado en una tierra extranjera con el propósito de demostrar la alianza entre los países._

_De alguna forma era una ventaja._

_En el futuro, cuando ocupara el puesto de mi padre, al tener la Educación Britanna, representaría una mejor comprensión y por ende favoritismo, lo que era conveniente para el Imperio._

_A cambio, cuando Lelouch ocupara un puesto en el imperio (muchos esperaban grandes cosas de él) también habría favoritismo por Japón al ser criado en la cultura de un país extranjero._

_Pero no regresaríamos a nuestro hogar, durante mucho, mucho tiempo._

_La despedida con mis seres queridos fue triste. Kallen me regañó por abandonarlas a ella y a su madre. Yuri-san me encargó que comiera bien y que cuando me bañara lavara bien detrás de mis orejas, cosa que siempre olvidaba. Todou-san me regaló una katana, pidiéndome que pasara lo que pasara nunca dejara de entrenar en el Kendo. Mi padre… el me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi._

_Al llegar al aeropuerto de Pendragon, gran parte de la familia Imperial se había dado cita para despedir a sus competidores._

_Vi a la Reina Marianne llorar mucho al abrazar a Nunnaly y a Lelouch. El chiquillo orgulloso hacia lo posible por no derramar lagrimas y tratar de demostrar fortaleza, cuando también estaba desgarrado por dentro. Después de una mirada hostil a su padre, dio media vuelta y tomó de la mano a Nunnally y la separó de su madre para subir al transporte diplomático._

_También se despidieron de mi._

_- No te preocupes Nunnally. Kallen te estará esperando para que puedan ser amigas. Y Yuri-san también. – Le dije mientras la abrazaba._

_- Suzaku. – Me dijo muy serio Lelouch. – Por favor… cuida a mi madre._

_Verlo allí, parado frente a mí, con su mejor cara de seriedad, con un par de gruesas lágrimas corriéndole por la mejilla fue suficiente para que me tragar el orgullo y lo abrazara también._

_- Lo haré Lelouch. Tu… no dejes que Kallen te pegue, es mas fuerte que tu. – Le dije haciendo que ambos nos riéramos un poco._

_Tiempo después, el trasporte se alejaba, para que ambos herederos abandonaran su tierra._

_QKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQK_

_En teoría, viviría y crecería en el Palacio Imperial. Pero como la Villa Aries estaba más cerca del Aeropuerto, la primera noche la pase allí. Después de todo su seguridad era de la mejores y era conocido por el personal._

_Sin embargo, pese a estar bajo un techo que conocía, no podía dormir._

_Claro que era totalmente opuesto a las ocasiones anteriores. Ir de vacaciones es una cosa. Puedes contar los días que faltan para regresar a casa. Sabes que tienes un lugar al que perteneces y volverás una vez que pase determinado tiempo. Gente que aprecias y confías. Una rutina que sigues y te brinda seguridad._

_Pero ahora._

_Si mi padre tenía razón, o regresaría hasta que tuviera la edad para tomar su puesto, o no regresaría nunca._

_Dile eso a un niño de 10 años._

_Después de revolverme durante lo que parecieron horas en mi cama, me puse de pi. Me sentía prácticamente sofocado en ese lugar. Y no por el tamaño. Simplemente había una pesadez propia de una casa donde sus principales "alegrías" se habían marchado a un lugar distante._

_Seguramente tenía la mente en otro lugar, puesto que ni siquiera recuerdo los lugares por los que caminé en la gigantesca mansión. Lo que si es que, cuando me di cuenta, estaba en el bar del edificio._

_- ¿No es un poco tarde para estar vagando, jovencito? – La fuerte voz de Jeremiah Gottowald me distrajo obligándome a verlo sentado en la barra, bebiendo algo._

_- Yo… no… no podía dormir. – Dije simplemente._

_Si bien lo conocía y sabia que estaba a cargo de la seguridad de la Villa Aries (una verdadera responsabilidad y honor para alguien de 22 años por muy Duque que sea…) muy pocas veces había hablado con él. No es que el también fuera una persona muy conversadora que digamos._

_Por eso me sorprendió un poco que me hablara._

_- Parece que necesitas un trago. – Dijo, haciéndome la seña de que me sentara en uno de los bancos de la barra._

_- ¿Beber? Pero apenas tengo 10 años… - Dije, para callarme cuando el movió algo que estaba oculto por su cuerpo._

_Una jarra de jugo de naranja._

_- Soy de los que piensan que el alcohol solo merma la capacidad de las personas… pero dudo que te haga daño un poco de jugo, ¿o no?_

_Sonrió, haciendo que lo imitara y me senté a su lado._

_Debimos ser una imagen extraña. Un adulto joven, bebiendo en una barra jugo de naranja con un niño de la mitad de su edad. Me causa sonrisa cada vez que me lo imagino. Sin embargo su compañía me ayudó ha hablar._

_Y si que hablé._

_Aun me pregunto porque, pero le platique todo. El como me sentía, incluso lo que mi padre me había dicho sobre "sacrificarse" por los demás. No recuerdo las palabras exactas con las que me expresé… aunque asumo que llegó el punto en que soné tan deprimido… que olvidé las palabras exactas._

_Creo que en estos días la expresión "Emo" habría sido exacta._

_Cuando terminé de contar mis problemas, en mi cuarto vaso, me sumí en un estado pensativo, tratando de encontrar las respuestas del universo entre el liquido amarillo del Jugo fresco, cuando Jeremiah me golpeó la nuca._

_Decir que eso me distrajo es imprecisarlo un poco. Me bajé del banco y le grité un "¿Por qué me pegas?" cuando vi que se rió un poco._

_- Al menos dejaste de estar deprimido, ¿o no? – Esperó a que, me sentara de nuevo, sirviéndome otro vaso. – Sin embargo creo que deberías pensar un poco mejor tu situación… después de todo, no eres el único que prácticamente ha perdido a su familia…_

_Sobra decir que no necesité pensar mucho a quien se refería._

_- Sin embargo al menos a ti te dieron la oportunidad de decidirlo…_

_- ¿Cómo, a que se refiere Lord Jeremiah?_

_No dijo nada, solo pude ver una extraña mirada en sus ojos mientras terminaba de vaciar su bebida._

_- Ya es tarde, joven Kururugi. Será mejor que descanse. Mañana será un día largo para usted._

_Solo se paró del banco, me agitó el cabello y salió sin contestarme._

_Pero creo que era tristeza, lo que trataba de ocultar. _

_QKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ_

_Con lentitud regresé a mi habitación._

_Casi como si fuera a propósito, para llegar a ella, tenía que pasar frente a las alcobas de Lelouch y Nunnally._

_Siempre me impresionó todo lo que ese tipo era capaz de leer._

_Parado en el marco de la puerta pude ver los enormes estantes con montones de libros e incluso juegos de mesa. Escritorio que podría competir con el que tenía mi padre en su estudio y una sobria decoración. De alguna forma correspondía con él._

_¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento? ¿Usaría mi cuarto para dormir? Podría apostar que Kallen le estaría dando una cátedra completa de lo que debe y no debe hacer. "No entres a mi cuarto sin permiso." "Entrenamiento en las mañanas" "Ni se te ocurra espiarme en el baño, tienes cara de pervertido."_

_No pude evitar sonreír al pensar en ella._

_Lord Jeremiah tenía razón. No soy el único que ha perdido a su familia._

_Lelouch y Nunnally están en mi misma situación. Kallen, Yuri-san. Mi propio padre, Todou-san. _

_Marianne-sama._

_Sacrificios que se tuvieron que hacer para el beneficiar de personas que posiblemente nunca lo sabrán, o peor aún, nunca lo agradecerán._

_Pero esa era nuestra vida._

_Dejé el cuarto de Lelouch atrás._

_La habitación de Nunnally era bastante calida. Colores suaves, pastel. Tenía una cantidad increíble de muñecos de peluche. Muñecas, incluso estuches de pinturas, un cuadro de un paisaje a medio hacer en una esquina…_

_Escuche algo que no había percibido._

_Alguien estaba llorando._

_Parcialmente alumbrada por la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas, estaba la Reina Marianne, sentada en el borde de la cama de Nunnally._

_Abrazaba un viejo oso de peluche. Creo que era de Nunnally, desde que era bebé. También una caja de madera. Un juego de Ajedrez que Schneizel le regaló a Lelouch cuando cumplió 5 años._

_Era natural, pensé. Después de todo eran cosas que representaban tan bien a sus hijos, ahora en otra parte del mundo._

_Su tristeza, sus lágrimas. Si era sincero, era lo mismo que yo podría estar haciendo, de no haber concordado con la decisión de mi padre de vivir aquí en Pendragon._

_Allí fue cuando pude entender las palabras de Lord Jeremiah._

_Lelouch, Nunnally, hijos de la esposa favorita del Emperador, fueron intercambiados por lo que representaban para el mundo. Mas no pudieron escoger, ni participar en esa decisión. Ellos solo fueron una herramienta, una pieza que fue jugada para un bien ajeno a ellos. La Reina Marianne a su vez, a diferencia de mi Padre no "ofreció" a sus hijos para beneficio de otros. Simplemente le fueron quitados._

_Me acerque a ella. La alfombra amortiguando el sonido de mis pasos._

_Tenía los ojos cerrados, el muñeco y la caja apretados fuertemente contra su pecho. Lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas y los hombros se sacudian poco a poco._

_Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Después de todo, tambien fui intercambiado. Era virtualmente un extraño, en un lugar extraño _

"_No eres el único que prácticamente ha perdido a su familia."_

_A ella le habían arrebatado a sus hijos._

_Yo, había dejado atrás a mi familia._

_No se porque recordé aquella noche hace dos años, en la que ella me confortó cuando estaba asustado… enojado con los truenos._

_Su gesto, incluso aquello que pensé cuando me abrazó. Tal vez fue todo eso lo que influyó en las palabras que escogí en ese momento._

_- Reina Marianne. – La llamé suavemente. Tuve que repetirlo para que abriera los ojos y me mirara. _

_- Suzaku… ¿Qué…?_

_No dijo nada cuando puse mis manos sobre las de ella._

_- Si quiere… puede… puede ser mi mama._

_Odio admitirlo, pero también estaba llorando. Supongo que me dejé llevar por lo emotivo de la situación._

_En serio._

_Marianne sonrió._

_No dijo nada. Solamente puso gentilmente al oso y la caja a un lado con gentileza, tomó mi cara con sus manos y me acercó a ella._

_Su abrazo fue tan calido…_

_- Gracias Suzkau._

_QKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ_

N.A. Es la primera vez que hago un relato en primera persona… así que discúlpenme por si se me barre algún detalle o cambio de perspectiva.

¿Y? Le ven futuro??

Como sea, seguimos, espero que con un poco de retroalimentación puedo hacer algo mas.

Hasta la proxima!!!


End file.
